


Staring and More

by FairyBlue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Au where V survives the gunshot, Drabble Series, F/M, Slow Burn, and maybe just maybe hints of jaehee route, aspects of V route and secret endings mixed in, continuation of Staring, jumin may be a bit ooc he's hard to write for me okay, may have some angst in the future, mostly about MC's relationship with V, not all will be romantic, okay so it starts as drabble but now full chapters, seven's route without falling in love with seven, some will even hint at romance with others besides V, spoilers for those who haven't finished the game yet, what can i say about this other than I think V deserves more love so I'm going to give it to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue
Summary: Life wasn't always easy to predict when you're a part of the R.F.A. Especially when MC starts to feel things for a certain man with teal hair.After everything went down at Mint Eye V was in a coma and the R.F.A were trying to figure out how to feel about it all. When V wakes up it’s up to MC to help him heal. An AU where V survives the gunshot.





	1. Staring Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210656) by [FairyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue). 



> So this basically started with my one shot "Staring" and now has evolved into a series. I'm going to leave the one-shot as a stand alone though and just start a new from here. The first chapter is like a sequeal to Staring but the rest will start from a new beginning.

The word hung in the air for awhile before V decided to respond to it. 

“Where are you? You sound close but far at the same time.” 

The candles flickered as MC continued to stare at the man before her, “I’m on the other end of the couch.” The candles flickered across his skin in warm tones. This only seemed to enhance the warmth she felt from the smile directed toward her. 

“You can come closer,” V let out a small laugh. “I don’t bite, MC. “ 

She swallowed her nerves and scooted a bit closer to him. The couch material sunk under her weight, notifying V of her movement. There was a pause before she moved even closer, almost able to touch their knees together if she were to wish so. 

“You seem so quiet. What’s on your mind?” MC froze as if caught red handed. 

“J-just some things,” she cursed as she stumbled to the get her words out. “Like how we are all in one place to spend some time together outside of a party.” 

“It is a rare occurance these days…,” V trailed off, his eyes scanning over the room around them. He knew some of the others lay on the floor and opposing couch but MC knew he only saw black. His brow furrowed a little. “Are all of them asleep besides us?” 

“Yeah,” MC could finally feel herself relax, her form melting into the soft embrace of the cushions. “Yoosung is over on the couch to your right and Saeyoung and Saeran are on the floor. Zen and Jaehee are in the two guest rooms. I’m supposed to share the bed with Jaehee on Jumin’s orders,” she let out a soft laugh, “he doesn’t want me to be uncomfortable out here on the couch.” 

“Yes, well I suppose I am to sleep out here then,” V smiled. 

“Yeah…,” MC sat up. “Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t even think about that. Are you tired? I shouldn’t be out here sitting on your bed for the night and keeping you up,” she started to rise from the couch. “I was talking to Yoosung but he fell asleep on me and I guess I didn’t even realize— 

A hand on her shoulder shut her up and gently lowered her back onto the cushion. 

“No, it’s alright. I’m not tired in the least and you’re keeping me company,” he hesitated. “Unless you are tired— 

“I’m fine,” MC replied a little too fast. “I mean, I can stay out here as long as you want me to.” 

She watched the light dance across his figure as he lowered his hand to rest on her knee; giving it a kind pat before staying put. 

“Company would be nice. Even if it’s just a silent one.” 

She knew he was teasing her in his own way for being so silent out here with him. 

So they both sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Before she knew it, MC rested her head on his shoulder. She knew V had no idea how much time she spent watching and studying him before he started this small conversation with her. But by now the once tall candles had withered away and after a few more minutes burnt themselves out for the night. The room fell into complete darkness. 

The lack of warmth must have alerted V, “MC? Is everything okay?” 

She sat in the pitch dark with him for a moment just taking it in. The feeling of his hand on her knee, her head on his shoulder, and the soothing body heat coming from him; it all felt so nice. And it was comforting to know he felt this at ease with her to touch like this, especially after only knowing each other for a few months. And after everything he believed he was responsible for putting her through. She wanted to know him more. And to be honest, touch him more. But she knew if she were to voice this V would only feel uncomfortable about it. After all Rika still held his heart even after all this hurt and heartbreak. She was the one V wanted, not MC. But MC still wanted to be selfish just this once. 

“Yes, Jihyun. Everything’s fine.”


	2. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this series of drabbles starting from the end of the game.

There was so much blood; MC didn’t know how this was all going to end. Her hands pushed as hard as she could down on the wound yet blood was still staining the floor below. She could hear screaming, whose it was she didn’t know. She didn’t care. Right now this is what she had to focus on. 

MC had moved before she realized what she was doing. The gun went off, V fell, and next thing she knew she was kneeling on the ground next to him, holding pressure to his wound to try to save his life. 

She registered blonde hair on her left; it must have been Rika. The screaming did sound feminine. Vanderwood’s voice could be heard yelling something out, but the words were lost to MC between Rika’s screams and her focusing on what she was doing. 

Her hands started shaking from how hard she was pressing down on V’s chest. The wound was more toward the right side, hopefully far enough to have missed his heart. MC prayed for so at least. She didn’t want to lose him before she even got to know him. Her hands were painted in crimson yet she continued to apply pressure. Somewhere along the way Rika’s hands found themselves gripping at V’s clothes, as if she let go he’d go as well. 

MC didn’t even notice when the doors slammed open and Jumin arrived. Nor did she notice them take Seven out on a stretcher. All she noticed was someone else’s hands taking over for her own, pulling V away in hurried motions to save him. She hardly had time to react before Rika’s outstretched hands, fumbling to follow V, latched onto her and the blonde collapsed into MC’s warmth. Screams and tears flowed out of Rika and MC just let her hold her. Let Rika use her to support herself. 

No matter how much this woman has done, to her or the others, she couldn’t pull away. She couldn’t make herself hate this woman no matter how much it made sense for her to. So she let her cry, let her embrace her. It was what Rika needed in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little of my own feelings in on Rika's reaction here and how MC would feel about Rika. To me hate is a strong word and the way I feel about Rika isn't hate, but more just dislike.


	3. Shock

It was close, but he survived. The bullet had missed his heart by centimeters. 

MC sat in a chair by his bed, the sound of his heart monitor and breathing machine keeping her company. She stared at the broken form of V lying in the hospital bed completely still. He had just gotten out of surgery. The doctors insisted that MC stay, she was still in shock over what happened. Jumin agreed and told her to stay with V until the doctors felt she was good enough to go home. Even then he informed her that she’d be staying the night at his place so she wouldn’t be alone after an ordeal like the one she went through. 

Saeyoung was still unconscious in his own hospital bed a few rooms down. Saeran handcuffed to another down the hall. His loud, angry voice boomed from his room every once in a while. Rika…well MC didn’t know where Rika was at the moment, but she honestly couldn’t care when her friends were all here. 

Her freshly clean hands still tingled as if she was still applying pressure to V’s chest. The image of blood still in her eyes; crimson was definitely no longer her favorite color. 

Her focus remained on V. He looked so broken, so pale, so paper thin. She wanted to reach out and touch him to reassure herself that he was still there, still alive. But she also feared that if she touched him he would break apart into tiny pieces to never be reassembled. She didn’t want to risk it. 

So instead she watched his monitor beep and his sleeping face.


	4. Hair

She didn’t know when it had become habit. But obviously it was one since she did it every time she went to visit him now. His hair was too soft to resist, so here she sat gently running her hand through his hair. She secretly hoped he knew it was her doing so, but she’d never voice it because she knew he would think it was someone else if he could feel it. 

It had been two weeks since the events at Mint Eye and V had yet to wake up from his surgery. The doctors said his body fell into a coma to help it focus on healing, but how long he’d be in this state they were unsure. So one of MC’s daily duties became visiting V to check up on him, make sure nothing has changed. 

She hummed softly as she continued to thread her fingers through his hair. V was starting to look a little better, his skin not as pale, his body not so thin. The rhythmic beat of the heart monitor filled the room. 

Sudden screaming sounded down the hall. Saeran. 

MC stood and walked out of the room to see Saeyoung shut the door to his brother’s room. Saeran’s voice muffled by the door, but still loud enough to tell he was cursing. 

“Saeyoung…?” MC 

His head whipped around, shock in his eyes. 

“MC? You heard, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. He’s still wound up?” 

“Yes,” he let out a half-hearted laugh. “Especially around me.” 

“It’s only been two weeks, Saeyoung. It’ll take more time, but I’m sure it will all end up fine,” she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

He nodded. “You know, you’ve been visiting V every day now. Why don’t we get out of here and go for a drive. Clear our minds?” 

“Okay,” she gave him a soft smile. “Let’s do that.” 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him as they headed to the exit. 

“By the way, I saw you running your hand through V’s hair earlier,” he smiled. “Is it soft? I’ve always wondered if it was soft since it looks so silky.” 

MC burst into laughter, “Yes, Sae, it’s soft.” 

“Knew it.”


	5. Photographs

She was unsure what to do with it. She had no idea where to put it up or if she even wanted to put it up at all. If she did hang it up somewhere, all it would do is stare back at her. But here she was, told that V wanted her to pick any photo he had since she'd stayed with him for the entirety of his coma. It was the least he could do and it was really the only thing he could offer, that he felt was worthy of offering. So she picked one just so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings for not taking one. And although that was true, she chose one because she knew how much work he had put into each one and didn't want him to lose all of his photos. 

When the time for choosing which of his many photos she would take with her came, it proved to be a difficult task. So many were of Rika so they weren’t MC’s first pick, but the rest were breathtaking. Nature shots, landscapes, people smiling, animals, so much life and wonder were captured in V's photographs that MC didn't know where to begin looking. She tried milling through all the landscapes of places she'd never been but then the various smiling faces on his portraits would draw her over to them. Finally after a good while MC found some canvases that were resting in the studio room attached to the main apartment. 

She pulled them out, dust flying out and burning her eyes. A layer of dust ran along the top edge of the canvas. How long did V set them aside for? 

"Ah," Jumin stood a few feet behind her. She never heard them come in. "Rika didn't particularly care for those photos so V put them away in here. They're some of his first photos that led him to being as famous as he was." 

MC blew the dust off one and stared at the bright colors littered across the canvas. A striped umbrella resting on the beach, the sand and waves blurred by distance. Why would Rika want V to put away some of his first photos? She set the canvas aside to reach for the next, although this one was damaged to the point where it was unidentifiable. 

The next canvas was so simple yet beautiful. It was of white bark trees seen through a window on a rainy day. Flecks of rain covered the window, slightly blurring the forest beyond. The drops set more in focus than the trees, adding to the blurriness. The photo radiated calm and a touch of sorrow. Almost like V himself did. 

V was always going on about how Rika was his sun and she brightened up his life. While Rika might have been a ‘sun’, V himself was like a rainy day. Calming to listen to, not always the brightest day but brought life with him even if he didn't realize it. 

Not always welcomed but needed all the shame. This canvas was V. 

MC knew that this was the one. This was her choice. What better way to honor V's work than with a piece that was so much in reference to him. Or at least it was in her opinion. 

"It seems like that is your choice?" Jumin sighed when MC nodded in response. "I will tell the others to go ahead and pack everything up then. They were waiting to start once you picked a canvas out." He walked out of the small room, shoes clicking softly against the wooden floor. 

She could make out muffled voices and boxes being shifted around. But all she did was stare at the photo. 

Did the sun and the rain ever stand a chance of being together?


	6. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running out of pre-written chapters so the next update may take awhile to get up. But now that Cheritz released the news I'm so much more motivated to write for this!

This was all so sudden. 

She sat on the couch twisting the fabric of her skirt in her fists. The others talked around her yet she couldn’t understand a word. Just a jumbled mess of sound, that’s all it was. She continued to torture the black material trapped in her grip. Her eyes fixated on the white wall before her. All the photographs had been taken down. In their stead were lone nails. Part of her was glad the image of golden hair and green eyes that belonged to the last person she wanted to see was out of sight. But the fact that the photograph was taken down only made the hallow feeling in her chest expand. 

Everything was going to change. 

The feeling of eyes boring into her triggered her to look away from the sea of white she was engrossed with. Looking up, MC met gazes with yellow eyes. Saeyoung was staring at her from across the room. He offered her a soft smile yet the sadness in his eyes betrayed his attempt. It was clear he was just as uncomfortable as she was with this situation. 

This was his home, the home he shared with her, and now it wasn’t. It wasn’t ever going to be again. 

Jumin stood in the center of the room, his expression serious and his eyes analyzing everything. Now that it was all done and all the belongings packed away he turned his attention to the couch. 

“Everything is now packed away except for that one photograph,” MC’s eyes trailed to the canvas lying next to her on the cushion. A scene of a window covered in raindrops stretched across its surface. The mood of the image matching MC’s perfectly. 

“Are you sure you want to take it?” Yoosung’s voice rang in her ears. 

“I do like it. He said I could take any of them that I wanted to,” MC’s voice sounded foreign to her ears. “He doesn’t want them. Any of them.” 

“And that’s why they are all going to be donated at the next party?” Jaehee sighed as she taped the last box shut. 

“Yes. That is what he requested. V was very specific when he told me he wanted to move out and find a new apartment. It was one of the first topics we discussed when he woke up,” Jumin pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I should be returning to the office. Assistant Kang?” 

Jaehee replied, “Yes, Mr. Han?” 

“Help MC, Yoosung, and Saeyoung finish up here. My work here is done,” he proceeded to call Driver Kim to pick him up at the front of the apartment building. 

Once he was out of V’s apartment Jaehee finally let out the sigh she’d been holding onto. “Work? All he did was watch us put everything away, making sure Saeyoung didn’t damage anything.” 

“Hey,” Saeyoung defended, “I may be mad with V right now, but that doesn’t mean I’d ruin all his stuff,” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“He’s breaking his heart over this decision, isn’t he?” MC let the question hang in the air. She glanced around the room at the others. They had all gone still at her question. 

“Yes. This was the home he had with Rika so it’ll be hard to let it go…,” Yoosung answered. “I know I would be hard for me if I was in this situation.” 

“But he needs to move on to get better, just like my brother,” Saeyoung added. His tone was soft, uncertainty heard in each word. 

She couldn’t do anything but watch V’s decision be fulfilled. She watched as V broke his own heart by leaving this apartment he shared with Rika. He was trying to say goodbye and move on, but everyone knew how much this hurt him. No matter how much they had hurt each other, there was still love there. 

“And are you sure you want to put all these photographs in a gallery to be sold?” Yoosung said as he ran a hand over a box full of small canvases. 

Jaehee responded, “Yes. V said all of them except for whatever one MC choose to keep, if any.” 

MC smiled at the blonde, “But I suppose if you asked if you could keep one as well, Yoosung, he’d let you. He loves you too much to say no.” 

“Yeah, right…,” he muttered with a bit a discomfort at her last comment. V was still a sore spot for Yoosung, even if he was trying to forgive him. 

“Well,” Saeyoung clapped his hands together. “We should start to head out and take these boxes to where we’re storing them until the party.” 

It wasn’t long before they all moved V’s belongings into a moving van outside. 

“It’s almost noon, so I should visit the hospital to check on Saeran,” Saeyoung started to walk to one of his babies parked nearby. “Oh, MC, you still want to go to the hospital?” 

MC turned to him, “You’re okay with taking me?” 

Saeyoung smiled brightly despite the sorrow in his eyes. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Besides what type of god would I be if I left you, my loyal follower, all alone in her time of need?” He laughed. 

She smiled and followed him to his car. 

“Thanks, Sev, I know you don’t know if I should see him, but— 

“No need MC, I know you’re just worried about him. You’re too kind not to. That’s what I love about you,” he patted her head and held the door open for her. Climbing inside he faced her with a grin. “Next stop the hospital.”


	7. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm patiently waiting for V's route to come out. I really think it's going to come out so that the 11th day is on V's bday which is the 9th of September.

It had to have been ten or fifteen minutes before she gathered her nerves to speak. For the longest time he refused to look at her, instead his gaze was focused on the clouds. It was strange how soft his features turned when he watched the clouds. It was a brief chance to see the real him. But now he was watching her with slight distaste. 

“Well, hello…I don’t know if you remember me but— 

“Of course I fucking remember you. I choose you to be a part of my plan after all,” his eyes narrowed at her. “You were obviously the wrong choice since the RFA managed to fool you.” 

“Right,” MC sat in the hospital chair finding the grey material of the cushion more interesting to look at than the angry set of turquoise eyes glaring at her. “So um— 

“Why the hell are you here?” Saeran growled, interrupting her again. “It’s bad enough that I have that idiot Luciel coming in everyday to check on me. I don’t need his girlfriend coming to visit me too.” 

This caused MC to look right into his eyes, “Girl-girlfriend? I’m not his girlfriend,” she fumbled around in the chair unsure of how to react about his claim. 

“Hmm, like I really care if you are or aren’t. Now why don’t you do me a favor and leave? I don’t want you here,” he scoffed. 

“I know you don’t…” she trailed a bit. “But I wanted to see how you were doing. I can hear how you still curse at the nurses and doctors when I’m down the hall,” she heard him mumble an insult about V under his breath, “Honestly…it worries me. I don’t want you to be hurting yourself,” MC mentally braced herself for his reaction when he stopped gumbling. 

Saeran just stared at her. It was more than a little unnerving. She watched as his shoulders tensed up and relaxed then after a few moments tense up again. This continued for a while, MC waiting patiently to see what Saeran would do. She could see the emotions dancing around inside his head; his eyes not hiding the turmoil within. 

“Why?” 

“Huh?” MC perked up. 

“Why?” He raised his voice, “Why the hell should you care? You’re only here to help that bastard get what he wants aren’t you?” His voice continued to rise. “You don’t want to help me at all. If you did, you would have done exactly what the Savior wanted you to do in your role. Just get out!” 

The volume of his shout alerted the nearby nurses. Soon MC found herself standing, staring at a panting Saeran that hadn’t stopped yelling at her. 

“I don’t need a bitch like you here pretending to care. You’re nothing like the Savior. Get out! Get out! Get out!” 

He was so loud and the strain was evident in the waver of his voice. 

MC needed to get out just as Saeran said. She didn’t even know her feet had already taken her out of the room until she was looking down at the bleak white tiles of the hall. He had switched on her so fast. What was it that she said that triggered the change? 

Feet appeared in her vision. Looking up she found Saeyoung appraising her with sad eyes. 

“I hope you didn’t expect a different outcome. I know I always do and it never ends the way I hope it will,” the pain of watching what had become of his brother was evident in his voice. 

“I knew that it would probably end up like this but it’s still hard to see him like that,” MC stared at him. “I can’t imagine what it feels like for you,” she reached up and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “It must be hard.” 

He didn’t respond, instead pulling her into an embrace. And she let him. Together they stood in the middle of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to do monthly updates on this story. It may be more per month but I'm going to aim for at least one per.


	8. Is It Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are overwhelming and hard to understand.

After awhile Saeyoung parted from MC. The slight blush on his face made MC a bit suspicious of what he was thinking. The grin that then appeared made her completely suspicious. 

“What’s with that face, Sae?” 

“Well my brother isn’t exactly quiet…” 

This caused MC’s face to blush. “How much of our conversation did you hear?” 

“Enough. It’s kinda funny that he thinks you’re my girlfriend,” he wiggled his brows. “The both of us know who’s got your heart on a string,” he made a motion of pulling a string between his fingers. 

“What on Earth are you talking about, Saeyoung?” She smiled. “Your mind isn’t away on that space station of yours, is it?” 

He nudged her gently, “Oh come on what fun would it be if I told you? You have to figure this one out on your own my devoted MC,” he started to lead her down the hall. “Now I know that you came to see Saeran today, but since we’re here why don’t you pay a visit to Mr. Just-woke-from-a-coma? Even if I don’t want anything to do with him right now, I can’t stop you, even if I wanted to,” he added the last part in a mumble. 

“I probably should…” she trailed off, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “But, Jumin said he didn’t want to see anyone since he woke up. I haven’t even seen him since then.” 

“Someone has to,” Saeyoung steered her over to the reception desk. He leaned against the counter with a grin. “Hello, this young miss would like to see her favorite patient, as usual.” 

The nurse smiled apologetically at the two of them. “It’s nice to see you again Miss MC, but Mr. Kim has requested to have no visitors. We do like to follow the patient’s requests when we can so I’m afraid I can’t let you visit him.” 

The smile left Saeyoung’s face, “What?” 

“It’s fine, Sev, we can just go.” 

“Hell no. I know I don’t want to see him so it’s fine that he doesn’t want to see me, but you…You want to, I know you do. You can’t help that bleeding heart of yours. And that bastard isn’t going to push you away just because he’s feeling guilty of what he’s done. He deserves to feel it.” 

It used to be a rare occurrence to see Saeyoung so serious about something, and although that rareness was starting to become more often than not, it was still shocking. 

“Tell him that MC wants to see him. Maybe if he knows it’s her, his answer will be different,“ he pleaded with the nurse. 

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s not my place to do so,” the phone rang giving the nurse an escape route to Saeyoung’s pestering on the subject. 

MC softly tugged at Saeyoung’s hoodie, “Sae, it’s okay, really. Let’s go.” 

He faced her with a grimace. MC knew that he was still upset with V for everything but she didn’t want anything to add to that anger against the man. She pulled Saeyoung away from the reception desk. They headed out to the parking lot without a word. In the car was a different story. 

“That fucking bastard,” MC watched as he placed his forehead on the steering wheel. “Didn’t he learn his lesson about keeping us out of the loop, about keeping himself locked away from us?” 

MC had to bite her tongue before she said that the redhead had done the same. Now was not the time or place for that conversation though. 

“I swear if V keeps this up, no one is going to forgive him. We need to have time away from him sure, but we’ve had that time while he was in a fucking coma. Now we need to start working on repairing what he ruined.” 

“I know,” that was all she could say. Sure MC was hurt by V, but nowhere compared to the others, especially Saeyoung. V took the trust the younger man had for him and crushed it. Deep down, they knew V only had the best intentions and even he wasn’t aware of everything Rika had done, but he still knew. And he never uttered a word to any of them. It was a backwards way of protecting them that went wrong as it was never going to work from the start. 

And now it had the redhead questioning everything V ever did for him. 

“I still don’t think I can ever fully forgive him,” Saeyoung whispered. The expression on his face seemed upset with his own conclusion. He turned to face MC, “Is it wrong to think that way? Do I have the right to say such a thing when I’ve done the same to you?” The pleading in his eyes broke MC’s heart. 

She leaned forward, doing her best at hugging him in the confided space of the car. “Of course not. You have every right to think so. This was never something that should have been a secret. What you kept from us was something that needed to be a secret. For everyone’s actual protection, even if we didn’t think so at first. It’s not the same as what V did at all. I don’t even think any of you can one hundred percent forgive him, but I do understand where he was coming from so it’s a bit easier for me. But you…,” she paused swallowing her emotions, “You have every right to think that way. You don’t have to forgive him if you think you can’t. I won’t think any little of you for it.” 

She felt Saeyoung’s hands dig into her shirt, clinging to her. A brief image flashed through MC’s memory of Rika clinging onto her all that time ago. And just like then she let him hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this months update! The next chapters are going to be longer than these previous ones.


	9. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself after playing V's route. Don't worry this doesn't spoil anything plot wise, just a bit of Saeran's personality we learn about in the route.

She knew she should have told Saeyoung she was coming back. It made sense in the long run, it really did, but here she was standing before the pale oak door. The nurse told her that no one else had gone in his room since his episode a few hours ago. So that led to MC having no idea what his mental state was at the current time. He could still be upset and scream at her like the minute she walked in but he could also be how she found him the first time, staring at the clouds calmly. 

Hopefully it was the latter. 

The weight in her hand reminded her of her purpose today. When she had come in yesterday she noticed that Saeran had nothing around him; nothing to make the room more homely or warm. It was just a blank, cold room he was forced to stay in. It didn’t seem like much of a change from Mint Eye in MC’s opinion. With that image in mind MC went out and found something to help with that. Or she at least hoped it would. 

Glancing down at the mandarin red roses in her hands she took a breath and opened the door. 

To find the room strangely quiet. And the bed empty. 

Panic rose in MC. She quickly laid the bouquet on the bed and looked around the room. None of the windows were open so that was a good sign. The nurses would have noticed if he left the room… 

A sudden noise made MC freeze. Her face erupted in red. She turned in time to see… 

The bathroom opened and eyes met. 

Saeran hauled his movements, the doorknob still in his hand from opening the door. Sputters that were supposed to be words rushed from MC’s mouth as she stumbled back in embarrassment. She came to a stop when the back of her thighs hit the end of the bed. Saeran stayed in his spot, the only difference was the raise of a brow. 

“Saeran I-I just came t-to visit you,” MC failed at controlling her flustered mind. 

“I can see that, stupid. Why?” His tone was harsh but also laced with confusion. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” MC answered honestly. “And I— 

Saeran interrupted, “Again, why?” He finally left the doorway and pushed past MC on his way back to the bed. 

“I— 

“Are these…flowers?” The harshness of his voice all but vanished. Saeran gently ran a finger along a petal. Turning to face MC she could see a change in his eyes. They looked almost softer. 

MC smiled gently, “I wanted to bring something to make the room more welcoming and less like, well, a hospital room.” 

He continued to look at her for a few seconds before returning to the roses on the bed. He carefully reached down and picked them up, settling onto the bed and pulling them into his lap. 

“Roses…” MC could tell it was meant to be a question. 

“I thought you might like them,” MC tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. 

“You thought me out of all people would like roses?” He didn’t look up from the flowers. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought they were pretty so I picked them,” she trailed off. 

“Don’t be.” 

The statement make MC look up at Saeran. He looked so different from the man they took out of Mint Eye. Maybe he really was getting better. 

“Saeran…I can’t bring in a vase, the nurses wouldn’t let me so I’m sorry they won’t last too long. But I hope you like them.” 

He simply nodded. 

“Well, I don’t want to bother you, so I’ll go,” MC headed toward the door. “I’ll come by again soon.” 

She didn’t know if he was even listening anymore, his fingers were tracing the petals of the flowers, his eyes looking lost in thought. 

MC backed to the door slowly and closed the door behind her as she left. MC was glad he seemed to be having a good day. Maybe just maybe this was more of the true Saeran.


	10. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally MC and V speak.

Another week had gone by and MC found herself back at the hospital, this time accompanied by two of the RFA, Yoosung and Saeyoung. Once Yoosung had found out that V was refusing visitor’s he jumped on Saeyoung’s quest to get MC into that room. MC didn’t think it was as important as they were making it, but she didn’t want to get in the way of their war path. 

At the very moment, Yoosung was chatting with the nurse at the nearby desk while Saeyoung and MC were standing in front of V’s room. 

“Just do it.” 

“No.” 

“Come on, do it for Long cat!” 

“Why are you bringing that strange cat into this?” 

“I do everything in the name of Long Cat! And Honey Budda Chips, and PhD Pepper,” he paused at the pointed look MC gave him before grinning. 

“Why do I hang out with you again?” 

“Because I’m God Seven and your life would be boring without me,” he nudged her closer to the door. “Now do it,” started to back up, “For Long Cat.” 

She rolled her eyes at him before looking at the door. Just on the other side, V was lying in his bed. 

The “greatest plan to get V to face everyone” (Sae and Yoosung’s name for the plan) was for MC to just barge in. No knocking, no talking to him through the door, just her walking straight into his room to talk to him. A sort of ambush styled approach. 

It was a day before he would be released and none of them knew where Jumin had found V a new place to live, so this was the only chance they had to see the man. That is unless Saeyoung did some research, but he was too preoccupied with Saeran right now. 

Speaking of the redhead, he was sneaking down the hall to Saeran’s room. He was most definitely planning something. 

A giggle from the nurse brought Mc’s attention back over to where Yoosung stood leaning against the counter talking to the now giddy nurse. Someone had improved his flirting skills…or maybe she was just laughing at how cutely awkward he was about it. MC had to choose the latter as the young blonde was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Flirting was never one of his strong suits, but he did try. 

Taking a deep breath, MC pulled herself away from watching Yoosung to stare at the door, the door that led to V, V’s door. She could do this…right? 

Yes, yes she could! 

She gripped the handle and turned it slowly. With barely a squeak, the door opened to reveal the man of the moment. 

V was sitting up in the bed, staring out the window. A gentle expression held his face as he looked at the sky outside. His hair was longer, scruff running along his jaw line, tales of his time in a coma. Even with all that time asleep he still had bags under his eyes. It was clear he’s been struggling with his thoughts enough to keep him awake. The noise of the TV filled the background creating a quite hum. It took a few seconds before MC realized he didn’t hear the door open. She allowed herself to stop a moment to appreciate the fact that he was awake and physically healed. Emotionally however, was a whole other question. 

“…V?” 

V flinched at the sound of her voice. Scaring him was not in the plan. 

“MC?” He was hesitant with his response. 

“Yes. I know you don’t want any visitors but,” she bit her lip, “But we need to talk to you.” 

He stayed silent, but as least he was facing her now. It showed he was listening to her. 

“First let me say I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you like that,” she let out a soft chuckle. 

“I know you didn’t,” he answered quietly. 

“Still, I’m sorry,” she grabbed one arm and rubbed in with nerves. “May I sit down? I’ll shut the door so the others won’t bother us.” 

“Others?” V’s brows furrowed in confusion yet his curiosity showed in his expression. It was a little adorable. 

“Yeah, Saeyoung and Yoosung came with me…although they aren’t quite ready to speak to you yet.” 

V nodded in understanding. 

His face turned so sad it was hard for MC to keep herself from reaching out to him and embrace him, comfort him. 

“But they want to be able to talk to you again someday. It’s,” she hesitated, “It’s just going to take some time,” MC watched V look to the door briefly as if trying to see the two men out in the hall. “I don’t want you to shut everyone out while we wait for them to be ready to talk. Jumin, Zen…and me, we’re here for you,” she started. “And I know we didn’t get to know each other as well as I got to know the bothers, but, …I still want to get the chance to,” the last part ended up mumbled as she felt more self-conscious. “And if not me, at least let them in.” 

There was an uncomfortable pause. 

“Sorry,” she added. “Saeyoung and Yoosung kind of dragged me into this plan to get you to speak to at least one of us,” a soft laugh escaped her. MC could feel the tension in the room. 

MC stepped into the room. She watched V shift around on the bed, nervousness pouring off him in waves. “I am really glad you woke up. Oh,” she smiled. “Thank you for letting me have one of your photographs to have as my own.” 

V finally gave her a soft smile. “Jumin told me that you did pick one. I’m glad.” 

“It’s nice to see you smile,” MC noted, his eyes widening a bit in surprise at her statement. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it. Especially since you’ve been through so much in these past months.” 

V went silent at this, his smile vanishing. MC panicked a bit, cursing at herself for mentioning it. 

“I-I hope you haven’t been locking yourself up in here, blaming yourself. Jumin warned me about that part of your personality. If that’s what you’ve been doing, then stop it right now mister,” she pretended to scold him but by the way his shoulders tensed with guilt she knew she hit the mark with her accusation. “That’s what you’ve been doing, isn’t it?” She asked with a soft tone. 

He didn’t answer. 

MC slowly sat herself down into one of the chairs next to the bed, one she was quite familiar with. She took a breath to gather her nerves before jumping right into the conversation she came here for. 

“V,” she waited until he faced her. “Why did you block everyone out when you woke up?” 

She could tell even with the glossy look in his eyes that he was struggling emotionally to give an answer. She decided to continue while he debated with himself. 

“I know that Jumin was here on that first day you were awake; that’s when you requested to move.” 

V finally sighed, “Yes, I…I did speak with Jumin.” 

V responding was a good sign; at least he was comfortable with this path of conversation. 

“I knew that the others were hurt by my actions so I guessed they’d want nothing to do with me. I thought that I’d spare them the pain by shutting myself away. That it would be easier to stay out of their lives and not mess anything up further than I already have,” he frowned. “I mean, why would anyone accept me back? I don’t deserve their forgiveness. I don’t deserve anything, but for them all to live their lives without me.” 

His grip on the blankets turned his knuckles white, his hands wringing the material mercilessly. “I thought the same for you as well,” he refused to take his gaze off of the blanket covering his lap. “Your life was messed up the moment I entered it, so why wouldn’t it be the same?” 

“V…,” MC felt her chest seize up with empathy. Before she could deny V’s claims, V looked back to her. 

“But,” V spoke up, “Jumin has informed me that you visited me more than a few times.” 

MC could feel her face turn pink with his words. “I did visit a few times— 

“It was more than a few times. She’s been here every day since you arrived at this hospital when you were shot.” 

Both MC and V turned their heads to see Jumin standing in the doorway, his expression unreadable. 

“Jumin?” V asked. 

“I thought you were too busy with a business deal to come today?” MC said. 

“I was, but due to some,” a flurry of shouts and footsteps rushed past the door, “issues here at the hospital, I was called to come here immediately. Although it seems I arrived too late to help.” 

“Late?” MC asked. She flashed V a questioning look but he seemed lost in his own thoughts, just staring down at his hands still gripping the sheets. 

“Yes. You came with Saeyoung to the hospital I’m guessing.” 

“Y-Yes? Why, what did he do?” MC started to rise from her chair. 

“His brother was taken from the hospital. They can’t find him anywhere. I believe Sev,” Jumin stopped himself. “I believe Saeyoung took him somewhere.” 

MC stood and rushed to the door. Pausing momentarily, she looked at V over her shoulder. “I’m not done talking about all this with you V!” 

Although the words themselves could have been a threat, the determination in MC’s tone told the men that she wasn’t giving up on V. 

Both men watched as she left the room in a hurry. Yoosung’s panicked voice faded down the hall as he trailed after MC. It then went silent. 

“She really visited me every day?” Curiosity laced V’s voice. 

Jumin looked over at his childhood friend, studying V’s expression. “Yes. At first it was on my request, but I only asked her to do so for the first couple of days. However she still came even when I stopped asking since you fell into a coma. She was even here the day you woke up, but do not tell her I told you,” Jumin smiled a little at V. 

“Why may I ask?” V’s eyebrows were tilted in confusion. 

“When you started to come to, she panicked a bit and left the room. I don’t think she wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up. Or at least somewhat see.” 

“Right…see her…,” V whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: A very interesting phone call.


	11. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit, this time out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all hey! I hope you all are doing lovely. I just wanted to say that even though I started this series before the V route was even announced let alone out it's going to have some parts of the secret endings in it, but as of now I'm going to also include aspects of V's route into here as well. It's like a big mash up of Seven's good route (without falling in love with each other), the secret endings, and V's route with a bit of Jaehee's route on the side (just because I really like her following her dreams and opening a cafe but we'll get to that at a later point in time). I also want to say that hopefully from here that chapters will get longer and more chaptery instead of drabble like. May the love for Jihyun continue!!

MC didn’t expect to wake up to a sudden phone call. With half-awake eyes she stared down at the offending phone before answering on the third ring. “Hello?” She knew she sounded like a bear coming out of hibernation, but this is what they get for waking her up suddenly. 

“I will apologize for waking you up, MC. But I need you to dress and be ready for me to pick you up in a half-hour.” 

Ah of course Jumin would be up and moving by now. What could he possibly need her for though? 

She smacked her lips together, tasting how dry her mouth felt. “Kind of a late notice, Jumin, but sure, I’ll go ahead and get ready. What are we doing?” 

“That will be a surprise,” she could hear the bit of teasing in his voice that only those close to him would recognize. “I don’t want to spoil the experience.” 

“Okay, Jumin, I’ll play along. I’ll be waiting out front for Driver Kim and you,” she let out a playful huff. 

“Alright, see you in a half-hour,” the sound of the call ending rang out. 

MC groaned, rolling over in bed and checking the time on her phone. Seven a.m. She groaned again, pushing the covers off her ungracefully. ***** 

If there was anything the R.F.A. should have learned after all this time getting to know their new party coordinator, it would be clear she was not a morning person. Sure she’d get up early if needed, but any time before ten a.m. was not her preferred time to wake. But here MC was, struggling to put on her jeans. Her baggy sweater hung down off her body, reminding her that her bra was most definitely needed. She quickly snagged one off her floor and shrugged it on under her shirt, only pulling her arms through the sleeves instead of removing the shirt to do so. 

The clock showed seven twenty-five. Only five more minutes until Dr. Kim pulled up to her apartment. Her apartment, not Rika’s. Thank goodness she had a place her friends could actually go to. And a place that was bomb free. That was a bonus. Always a bonus to not have a death trap as a home. 

Finally she slipped on her pants and shoes and ran out front just in time to see Jumin’s car pull up. She smiled and climbed into the car. Jumin was in his usual suit and tie, all ready for the work day ahead. MC on the other hand looked like she crawled out of bed a half-hour ago, which to be fair she did. 

The drive was not a long one, a total of ten minutes if she guessed. The car pulled up if front of an expensive looking apartment building, the windows illuminated by the morning sun. When they walked up to the building Jumin checked his phone for something, obviously not liking what he saw by the furrow in his brow. He held the door open for MC and followed her inside. 

Their destination was on the seventh and final floor. After walking down the hall for awhile, MC’s curiosity grew too strong. 

“What are we doing here, Jumin?” She glanced over at said man. The small tug at his lips signaled he was definitely hiding something from her. 

“I have a proposal for you but both parties involved in the deal need to be present to work out everything. If that person would answer my messages that would make all this go more smoothly however,” he dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. “This is the room right here,” he pointed to the last door on the left side of the hall. 

“A proposal? Is it about a future party guest? I haven’t heard anything about hosting another party— 

A loud thud sounded from the other side, causing MC to jump a bit. 

“What was that?” 

“That was the person we are meeting with unfortunately,” Jumin sighed, hanging up the phone. 

The door flew open shortly after, revealing a mop of teal hair. 

“Jumin?” V’s figure filled the small doorway. It was a sight, especially since he was still in his pajamas. Cute little cacti decorated pajamas. 

MC stood there a bit confused. Why didn't he tell her that they were going to Vs new place? Also why were they here, this early even? Jumin had refrained from telling any of the R.F.A where V was moving to yet he now drove MC there himself. Ok well Mr. Kim did but still. 

"I’m terribly sorry Jumin. My alarm didn’t go off. Your call is what woke me up actually,” he sheepishly smiled toward Jumin. “Now that you’re here however, you said we needed to talk about something?” 

“That I did,” Jumin stated and placed a hand on MC’s shoulders, earning a squeak in surprise from her. 

It was as if the sudden noise alerted to V that MC was standing there next to the CEO. 

“MC?” V blinked at her before turning to Jumin. “I can’t believe you actually woke someone up this early in the morning just to meet with me,” he exhaled through his nose while shaking his head, his unruly bed head following the motion. 

MC wouldn’t say it, but her fingers itched to run her fingers through it, to calm the waves of teal. Instead she greeted the man with a wave. "Sadly he did and I was the unfortunate soul he chose to wake up," MC grinned, getting over the shock that she was taken to V’s new apartment. “It’s good to see you in a setting other than a hospital,” she teased but it fell flat at the downcast look on V’s face. “No seriously, it’s good to see you out of there,” her eyes shone with her sincerity trying to get V’s expression to change. 

"Thank you,” he paused with a soft smile directed toward her. “It is good to see you too, MC. Come in," V held the door open as the two entered the apartment. MC turned to face him as they walked in. She couldn’t hold back the need to tease him a bit more especially if it caused him to blush. Him blushing has always been adorable. “Oh and by the way, those pjs are really cute,” she felt her grin grow as V glanced down at his attire before blushing. She giggled; her goal accomplished, and continued to walk into the apartment. 

It was a pretty big place, MC wasn't going to lie. Her small apartment could probably fit inside V's. The door opened up to a small hall that led to the living room. A dark grey lounge couch faced a large television resting on a light grey wood stand. A teal rug spread across the floor with a complementing colored blanket thrown over the top of the couch. White decorative pillows sat on each end. A matching grey chair sat adjacent to the couch with a matching pillow. A decent sized kitchen was off to the corner of the room. All silver in color. The countertop and cupboards were a dark wood and marble. There was a table for four in the same dark wood off to the side of the kitchen, almost meeting the living room and behind it was a window that stretched the entirety of the wall. The sight was of the city below. 

And although the entirety of the apartment fit very much into V's aesthetic, it still felt cold. Like no one was really living there. MC knew he just moved in a few days ago but it seemed like he still hadn't made this his home in any form of the word. There was no trace of personality anywhere; not a single personal touch. She wondered if he even felt like this was a place he could call home. Wanted to call home… 

She wandered over to the couch, settling down into the plush seats, taking a pillow into her lap. At least it was comfortable. Jumin stayed by V's side until the latter fled down the hall to put some proper clothing on. Jumin’s eyes watched V retreat until his figure had disappeared from view. Only then did the man take a seat on the chair. 

"So...what are you planning Jumin?" MCs lips curved into a grin again. "I know you didn't just drag me here at eight in the morning to see V's pjs although the little cacti were pretty cute. And his reaction to me telling him so was cute too," she giggled at Jumin’s raised brow. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you claim V as cute before. That’s a new development,” Jumin said as he crossed his legs to turn toward her fully. 

“All of you in the R.F.A. have cute moments. I just usually call you cute in my own head,” she explained with a shy smile. 

“Just a question MC,” he began. “I must ask as I’ve had some suspicions for awhile now. Have you formed feelings for anyone in the R.F.A.?” 

MC’s grip on the pillow tightened. “Excuse me?” She swallowed, “Why are my feelings being called into question here?” 

“You have said that we are friends, so I’m speaking to you as such. And a magazine I read said that friends often disclose to each other romantic feelings such as ‘crushes’,” Jumin’s expression and reasoning were so innocent, MC couldn’t help the warmth her heart felt. Jumin really was trying to know her better, in an unorthodox way, sure, but still. But what type of magazines was he reading exactly? 

“Also, it may get in the way of this deal I’m proposing,” he looked away with a thoughtful air. 

“Ah-ha, so you are planning something!” She exclaimed cheerfully, pulling the pillow to her chest. 

Jumin scoffed half-heartedly at her with another raised brow. “Don’t be absurd.” 

“Don’t give me that look, mister,” she playfully pointed at him. “I know that you’ve calculated some plan. Especially since you said you had a “proposal” earlier. I know we aren’t as close as the others, but I at least know you enough to tell that you’ve been scheming.” 

"You make it sound like I have some cheeky plan or something. May I remind you I'm not like Saeyoung,” he said. 

“That’s probably a good thing. I don’t think the R.F.A. could handle two Saeyoungs,” she laughed. 

Jumin smiled, “That is true. One Saeyoung is enough.” 

"So Saeyoung is going by his real name now?" Vs asked as he came around a corner. He stopped when he felt both of their eyes on him. "What is it?" 

He may have been cute in those pajamas, but his new outfit… 

MC felt the blush overtake her face. She quickly hid her redness behind the pillow before the men could notice. He was wearing an outfit she hadn’t seen on him before. Why did V have to look so good in that stupid cardigan? The thumping of her heart felt foreign as she stared him down. Never has it pounded so hard just by looking at someone. Just what about V did that to her? 

The soft hum of the men’s conversation filled the room but MC couldn’t quite hear what they were saying over the sound of her heart. It was an unusual feeling. Her nerves seemed to be on high alert yet she felt numb to what was happening around her. Except…V. Had his hair always been that vibrant of a teal? And she forgot how tall he really was since she’d mostly seen him lying down in a bed. 

Before she could dwell on it longer her name escaping Jumin’s lips snapped her back to what was happening. 

“Hm?” MC blinked at Jumin. 

“MC…? Are you paying attention, I don’t have much more time to spare for this so we need to get down to it,” Jumin stated. He squared his shoulders to sit up taller. “I had to call on MC as she is the only one I know out of the R.F.A. who would be willing to do this as of now.” 

This caused both MC and V to look at each in mutual confusion. When Jumin gestured to V to take a seat, he gently sat himself on the opposite site of the couch from MC, placing a good amount of space between the two of them; something MC didn’t fail to notice. 

“As we already know, V’s vision is not great. In fact it’s gotten worse within this past year.” 

V flinched at Jumin’s announcement. MC gave him a concerned look. 

“I knew that your vision was bad, but I didn’t know it got worse, V.” 

He sighed, running a hand down the arm of the couch, studying the material so he didn’t have to look at her. “I didn’t want anyone to know, but the doctor told Jumin,” his voice sounded so vulnerable. 

“And I’m glad he did. I still recommend getting that surgery while you can,” Jumin stopped and cleared his throat. “Anyways, with V’s eye sight worsening and the new environment he’s in, you can imagine that he’s having some issues adjusting. On top of that, he’s still experiencing issues from the incident with Mint Eye. Both physical and mental,” Jumin paused. 

MC snuck a glance at V. His brows were furrowed and his bottom lip held hostage by his teeth. It was clear he didn’t want Jumin telling her all of this. He probably told Jumin as childhood friends, thinking the information wouldn’t go outside the two of them. But MC understood why Jumin was telling her this. No more secrets. 

“Thus, I get to the point of bringing you here MC,” she perked up at her name. 

“And that would be?” She asked. 

“I would like you to help V adjust. Help him get used to maneuvering around his new apartment. And be there for him if he needs it. I wish I could be the one to do so, but I’m afraid I’m too busy to be there for him in the way he needs. After all that time in the hospital though, you’ve earned enough of my trust to ask this of you. Not to mention all you did at Mint Eye as well,” Jumin trailed off. None of the R.F.A. really liked mentioning Mint Eye and tried to stay away from that topic as much as possible. 

MC felt her grip on the pillow slacken. She turned to V who was watching Jumin intently. She was unsure on what to say, especially with the look in V’s eyes. What was he thinking? 

“I don’t really think she needs to do that, Jumin. She’s already done so much. I don’t want to be a bother to her. It’ll just take some time to— 

V stopped when MC’s hand rested over his own. His eyes jumped up to meet hers, his lips parted slightly in surprise. 

“Don’t say that. You are not a bother to me. Understand that V. I’m glad to help you anyway I can.” 

Jumin stood abruptly, shocking them both. “Good then, I’m glad we could come to an agreement,” V tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears. “MC could you stay over her for the next few days? Just to help him be able to move around the apartment until he learns the layout. He tends to run into everything,” Jumin checked his phone. “This took just the amount of time I thought it would. I have a meeting to go to and Driver Kim has just arrived. MC I leave V to you and I will have Jaehee bring some clothes and whatever else you need from your apartment.” 

He headed toward the door and V quickly got up to follow him. Only to run into the chair, and the coffee table, and one of the walls of the hallway to the door…MC could see what Jumin meant now about V running into everything. Had his sight deteriorated that much? 

Hushed voices sounded from the door. MC couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying but she had an idea. Probably V trying to convince his friend that he was fine, not to bother MC with this, and so on. MC wasn’t going to buy it though. She agreed with Jumin that V should have someone he could lean on, especially since so much had changed for him in such a short amount of time. He needed someone help him carry the burden his placed on his own shoulders until he figured out what to do with himself. 

MC wanted to help him heal. 

Finally the door shut and V peeked out from the small hallway. 

“MC?” 

She smiled gently at him, “Yes, V?” 

“I’m sorry that he’s making you stay here. I couldn’t really convince him otherwise. I could probably ask Zen to come pick you up and take you home though. I really don’t want to force you to stay here. I’ll be fine. I’ll text Zen right now and— 

“Jihyun.” 

V froze. This was the first time she had said his name. His real name. 

“Calm down, V. I actually agree with Jumin on this. And I’m happy to help you. Even if it means staying overnight a few days to make sure you’re okay. I just wish Jumin would have waited to later in the day to do this,” the sudden yawn from her lips re-enforced her words. 

At her yawn V shuffled back over to the couch. “I’m sorry, MC. I have noticed from the past chats that you’re not the morning person that Jumin tends to be,” he laughed at hr mumble of agreement. “How about you rest up a bit more?” 

“Really?” 

His soft laughter rang out. “Yes, I’m sure,” his long fingers reached out and grabbed the teal blanket draped over the couch, pulling it down to cover MC. “Rest. We’ll talk when you’re awake.” 

MC nodded and tucked one of the pillows under her head. The blanket was so warm and soft, it reminded her of V. She watched as V headed toward the hall that lead to the bedroom. Something in her saddened at his retreating form. She frowned at the sensation. What was it about V that made her feel like this? 

Closing her eyes, she let her mind start to drift off. Parts of her conversation with Jumin rang in her head as if on repeat. 

“Not to mention all you did at Mint Eye as well.” … 

“After all that time in the hospital though…” …. 

“Have you formed feelings for anyone in the R.F.A.?”


	12. Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the past comes back to haunt MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the same day as the previous chapter, it's just a few hours later maybe two or three. This day is also stretching into the next chapter as well.

It was coming out so fast, too fast. Just streams of red running down his chest. Her hands were fumbling to keep the blood from leaving his body, the red currents rushing through the spaces between her fingers and weaving into a sea of crimson beneath him. The scent of iron and salt filled her nose as she leaned over her hands to apply more pressure to the wound. 

Screaming. All she could hear were the sharp cries of a woman in her ear. Hands reached out and grasped her, clinging to her in desperation. Desperation for what though…? The only desperation she felt was keeping this man alive yet this person was on her not on the man. 

More and more blood ran through her fingers in a never ending river. She couldn’t let this happen; she needed to do something, anything. And something she did.

The squelch that sounded made her want to gag. Her fingers reached into his wound, sealing the opening. Thin trails of blood still managed to escape but overall she was stopping the bleeding. The sensation though was not pleasant. She could feel his heartbeat, just a touch away from her fingers. 

Suddenly everything shifted. The hands that were so strongly grasping her in desperation were now pushing her, knocking her over. Her hands slipping from the wound in his chest, leaving him vulnerable. She could feel a cry in protest form but no noise escaped. The hands clenched around her neck, silencing her. Blood started to pour from the wound with a new vigor.

“If I can’t have him, you can’t either. He loves me. He is in love with me!” 

The woman’s nails dug into the flesh of her neck, breaking the skin. She tried flailing around to loosen the woman’s grip without fail. The woman started to shake her and press harder.

“If only you had kept your promise, we could have had him together! You could have been our moon but no you were selfish!” She hissed, “But I will always be his sun! He loves me. He loves me. Helovesmehelovesmehelovesme. He will always love me.”

Rika spat the words in MC’s face. The raw emotion in her eyes burning as she stared down at the woman. The shaking grew more intense.

 

With a hard shake, MC was awake. Wide eyes stared up at V whom was holding her by her shoulders gently. Her breathing was harsh and coming out in pants, her hands trembling. V’s grip on her tightened in an attempt to reassure her she was alright. 

“MC, are you alright?” V’s soft voice reached her through her panicked state. 

Still keeping a hold on her V let MC sit up and took a seat next to her on the couch. He watched as she grabbed the blanket and twisted the material in her grip. She just needed something to hold onto. But she knew she shouldn’t hold onto him, he wasn’t hers to hold onto, so the blanket would do.

….MC paused. Where did that idea come from…?

“MC?” 

She realized she hadn’t answered him yet.

“I’m, I’m okay V. It was just a bad dream,” she stated.

“Sometimes it helps talking about it,” he answered. The sincerity in his voice made her heart flutter. A nagging voice in the back of her head reprimanded her heart.

“I know I’m not one to talk on that though…” V mumbled. 

Her heart wrenched at his words. “It…I think something Jumin said earlier made me remember something I didn’t want to.”

V hesitated. It was clear he had an idea of what MC was referring to, but he didn’t want to say it and cause her more trouble.

“It was about what happened at Mint Eye,” she said it for him.

He flinched. She knew he did. She didn’t even have to look at him to know so. Even after a few months, it was hard to talk about what happened there. Especially to V. When V woke up he had to recollection of what happened the few days leading up to the gun shot. 

“Jumin told me what happened.”

It was MC’s turn to flinch. “He did? What did he say exactly?”

He let a half-hearted laugh escape. “Don’t worry it wasn’t anything I didn’t need to hear,” he paused and placed a hesitant hand over MC’s. “He told me how you were taken by Saeran and were forced to stay at Mint Eye for a few days. I remember that you were taken and that Saeyoung and I were the ones to help you out, but…”

“But Saeyoung found out you knew about what Rika had done. And that she wasn’t dead.”

“Yes. Although I could never tell him that I had no idea Saeran was there until I saw him with you. He’d never believe me.”

“V— 

He cut her off. “Jumin left out some details I know he did, but he told me that in a state of hysteria Saeran shot me. You tried to get the wound to stop bleeding. Eventually Jumin showed up and whisked me to the hospital. He said the last thing he saw before he left was Rika holding you, crying.”

“She was trying to reach for you but found me instead,” MC bit her lip. “I knew she needed to cry so I let her. Even if some of the others see her as ‘evil’, I can’t. I won’t forgive her or excuse her for what she’s done just because she’s mentally ill. That does not excuse her actions entirely. But I know she really thought she was doing the right thing,” MC knew she didn’t have to tell V this, probably shouldn’t but she did. 

V didn’t respond. MC could feel his eyes on her.

“Thank you for saying so.”

His words didn’t surprise her. A question lingered on the tip of MC’s tongue but she knew better than to ask it. But did V still love Rika?

And for some reason the though made MC’s heart ache. 

MC didn’t notice when V moved but she found herself leaning on his shoulder, V guiding her into an awkward yet well meant hug. And she let him.

A broken laugh left her lips. “Here I am supposed to be helping you but you’re helping me instead.”

He sat in silence for a moment before responding. “Everyone can use someone to lean on. I’ve learned that now,” she could hear him swallow his nerves. “If you insist on being there for me, let me at least be there for you. You’re being so strong for the others, but you went through so much as well.”

His words were the breaking point for her. The tears came out before she could even try to stop them. She twisted to hide her face in V’s neck. His arms came to encircle her loosely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you noticed the tag edit but I added slow burn to the list because the way the story is playing out in my head, it's going to be awhile before either of these idiots realize they have real feelings for each other. I also want to know who I should include in the next chapter. I have two ways the next scene can play out, I'm just trying to pick one. So tell me Yoosung or Zen? Also the next chapter won't be out until after the holidays are completely over, so maybe around the end of January.


	13. Rika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika comes up in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT! I really didn't intent to take this long between chapters. But my love for this story continues don't worry. I had to change some things I planned for this chapter because it just made this first day of them living together seem to stretch on forever. I need to jump ahead a few days to do what I wanted, so that's going to happen. But Yoosung makes an appearance next chapter so yay to that hahaha. And my feelings toward Rika have definelty changed after Ray's route btw, but I'm not putting any spoilers from that route in here since you don't really find out about what she did to Saeran in V's route like you do in Ray's route.

Now this was just plain awkward. 

After letting her cry for awhile, V had given her some space by moving over to the end of the couch. But neither of them had said a word to another once MC stopped crying and V had moved. So they were just sitting in silence, separated yet within arm’s length. For the past half-hour.

MC couldn’t take it anymore. It was too silent.

“Thank you for letting me express some pent-up emotion, V.”

“It was no problem; it seemed you really needed to.”

The conversation died again. MC fidgeted in her seat, tossing the blanket back over the side of the couch. While she was trying to right the blanket, V shifted in her direction.

“You didn’t have to say that about Rika you know…”

“What?” The topic threw MC off guard. She didn’t really want to talk about the woman, but by the way V’s face twisted with sorrow she knew that was exactly what was happening.

“You said you didn’t hate Rika. That means a lot to me.”

MC pursed her lips. Why did it bother her so much that he claimed it meant so much to him? She pushed the sensation away in order to gather her thoughts on how to respond. It was true that she couldn’t call what she felt toward Rika as hate, but she was not far from it. She was sure that if she ever saw the blonde woman again, Rika might end up with a broken nose though. Especially since she’s heard from Seven some of the things Saeran went through because of her. There was no way she could tell that to V right now however. So instead she went with a easier statement, “V, I will admit I do not like her at all though, but the others…the twins…you can’t mention her around them, okay?” MC tenderly asked.

He sighed, pushing some stray hair out of his eyes. “I know. They shouldn’t have to hear anything about her. Not after everything she…everything we did to them.”

MC frowned immediately, “V, don’t say that. You didn’t do anything close to what she did. And don’t forget, you’re a victim as well,” she wanted to reach out and grab his hand but she didn’t want to startle him at the same time. So, she resisted the urge. She knew it was most likely that he couldn’t tell, but she looked him directly in the eye. “I know you didn’t make all the right choices, however, you were doing what you sincerely thought was right.”

A sharp exhale left him. “Are you really sure about that?” 

Again, she resisted the urge to reach for him. It seemed like everyone had the time to process their thoughts on what happened all that time ago. Yet V who was in the coma now had to work it all out. MC couldn’t let him beat himself up over this right now, it could come up later. He was only released from the hospital five days ago after all. 

What she couldn’t resist however, was the question that had been nagging her since she learned of V’s and Rika’s relationship.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she let the question fall from her lips. “V…what was she like?”

V’s body perked up at her words. “What?”

“What was Rika like, before everything happened? Before Mint Eye, before the fake suicide, before I came around?” 

MC didn’t know if she really wanted to know the answer to any of these but in the same way she wanted to. Something deep in her wanted to know why everyone loved Rika so much and why were the two of them compared when she first joined the RFA . How was a woman who had so much hate in her so beloved by these wonderful people? And mostly MC wanted to know what attracted V to Rika. She left out the part of her question that her stupid brain wanted to add, what did you see in her?

“Rika was once a bright person. She loved to help others and wanted to spread happiness around. She is a very charismatic person and strong-willed on top of that.”

V paused, his voice choking up a bit, “She was a beautiful soul, like the sun.”

This made MC freeze. The Sun. Rika had used this phrase over and over. Now she knew why.

A loud noise blasted into their conversation causing both of them to jump. Beautiful piano music filled the room. While MC was quickly looking around to find the source, V started to chuckle. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he dug into this jacket pocket. “That’s my phone. I made the ringtone loud so that it could help me find it better. That’s Jumin’s ringtone,” he added for good measure. 

MC giggled at the situation.

“Ah,” V turned to her, “Jumin just wants to know how we’re doing. Yes, she is next to me. We’ve been talking a bit. It’s only been about six hours since you dropped her off. By the way she still needs to get some belongings from her house and you know I can’t drive.”

He nodded to whatever Jumin said.

“Alright I’ll let her know,” with the phone still pressed to his ear and the smooth sound of Jumin’s voice on the other end, V’s face contorted with confusion yet interest. “Okay…” he turned back to MC, “Jumin wants to know if his words sunk in yet.”

“What?”


	14. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might not seem important, but soon it will be. :3

The past couple of days had gone by before MC even realized it. Jaehee had stopped by that first night with a suitcase full of MC’s belongings and warm wishes for V to heal up soon. From there, the two had fallen into a pattern of short conversations and meals. Comfortable silence and MC helping V here and there with memorizing the layout of the apartment. Nothing eventful other than V getting a call from a client about any new photographs from the artist. 

MC sat on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest. Sighing to herself, she watched as V hung up the phone on yet another exhibition hall asking if he was back to photography since his release from the hospital. 

The smile V offered her didn’t hide the fact that his grip on the phone was too tight, his shoulders too tense for someone who claimed everything was “alright.” The smile a complete lie. 

“… V,” MC started but he cut her off gently. 

“I’ve only been released for barely a week. There is no chance that I am ready to take photos again,” he ran a hand through teal locks. 

His hair was getting too long MC noted. Not that it was a bad thing, but it seemed like he was always pushing it out of his face. 

“V, you don’t have to force yourself to get back to work if you feel you’re not ready. It’s okay. Take time for yourself.” 

He laughed with an exhale, “Thanks, but I know that eventually I will have to return.” He reached a hand out to grab the top of the couch. Guiding himself, his hand trailed along to upper edge to the arm, finally resting himself down next to MC. He turned the phone over in his hand. 

“V, has your vision worsened?” His actions worried her. He seemed to be relying more on objects around him to guide himself. 

Before he could answer, his phone rang again. MC slowly placed her hand over his and took the phone from him. 

“I’ll answer it for you. You seem a little tired of talking right now,” she suggested. He murmured an okay and let her answer the call. She smiled when he turned his head to watch her and rested back into the comforts of the couch. 

Placing it up to her ear she was greeted with a familiar voice. “V!” 

She blinked, held the phone back to check the caller id, and then put the phone back to her ear. “Yoosung?” 

V shifted closer to MC at the younger man’s name. 

“MC? Why are you answering V’s phone?” 

MC chuckled, peeking over at V’s confused expression. “He’s been answering calls about work so I thought I’d give him a break.” 

“Agh, why does he to have you there taking care of him. I’m tired too, come take care of me too,” MC laughed, she could practically hear the pout in Yoosung’s voice. 

“Maybe another time Yoosung. But may I ask why you’re calling V? It couldn’t be just to complain. You’ve already done that in the messenger,” she teased the blonde. 

“Hey,” he exclaimed, “I called to ask a question!” 

“Okay, okay, what is it that you want to ask, sweetie?” 

Movement from V caught her eye. MC glanced over to V to see he crossed his arms and faced forward. 

“Can I bring something over for V? I was waiting until he got out of the hospital to give it to him.” 

“Um, sure,” this caught MC somewhat off guard. Since the incident at Mint Eye happened and the truths about Rika came to light, Yoosung had been trying to figure out his feelings about both his cousin and V. He had been going back and forth with his emotions in the chat rooms, not deciding if he was angry with V or felt sympathy for him. Some days V was nothing but a villain, others the victim. Right now, who knew where he stood. 

Yoosung paused for a moment, “Jumin said I could only come if you said it was alright.” 

Jumin said what? 

“Um…yeah you can come, you need the address?” MC asked through her confusion. 

“Nope, Jumin already gave it to me. I’ll head over now, bye!” 

MC stared at the phone in her hand. 

“Hey V,” he turned toward her again, “Why would Jumin tell Yoosung he needed my permission to come over to give something to you?” 

V laughed, “I believe he might be scheming something. Although he would never admit it, nor say that it was ‘scheming’.” 

MC crossed her arms, chin resting on a fist. “Hmmm…,” she mumbled, “I wonder what Yoosung is bringing you?” ************************ 

About an hour later a soft knocking sounded from the door. MC put down the book she was reading to open the door. 

Yoosung’s bright smile greeted her with its contagious influence. She smiled back at him, moving aside to let him in. 

He turned in a circle, taking in the full view of the apartment’s main room. A decent sized cardboard box was secured in his grip. He placed it on the coffee table. Looking around again he noticed V’s absence. 

“Where’d V go? I wanted to give him this in person. There’s something I have to tell him too.” 

MC looked down the hall, toward an empty side room. “He’s down there. We’ve been talking about what to do with this extra room he has. I suggested to use it for his photography, but he’s not too sure about it. It’s seems like he might already know what he wants to do with the space.” 

She turned back to Yoosung, “I’m sure you can just head down there and give it to him.” 

“Okay,” he picked up the box again and headed to the spare room. 

“May I ask what is this secret gift to V?” MC tilted her head in mock innocence. “Can I know?” 

Yoosung’s shoulders stiffened. He snuck a glance at MC over his shoulder. He tried to say something, the noise getting caught in his throat, face turning pink. Quickly he shook his head in reply and retreated into the bedroom. A sound of surprise let MC know that V was aware of Yoosung’s presence. 

MC laughed to herself at the younger boy’s actions, but something seemed off. If she didn’t know any better Yoosung was wearing his “I know I’m not supposed to but I did anyways” guilty face. Like how he does after a binge of playing LOL late at night when he has an exam the next day. 

She tisked the blonde by herself, the smile fading a bit. What was he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, time is going to skip ahead. See all of you at the end of the month!


	15. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with that guest bedroom...?

Out of all the things MC found mysterious about V, right now the secret that tugged on her stings of curiosity was the guest bedroom in his new apartment. From the first time she noticed it, it only brought questions into her head. It was set up already, even more so than the rest of V’s place, as if someone had already made it into their personal space. It was painted in a warm pastel yellow, giving it personality compared to the grey that monopolized the rest of the décor. A fluffy white comforter and flower printed pillows covered the bed, welcoming people into it’s comforts. 

But no one used it. Not once had MC used it in her stay. Five days into her time at V’s apartment and she hadn’t stepped foot into the room. V told her it was just a spare space, in case any of the RFA had to stay the night. But that didn’t explain to her why it was decorated so…femininely. She originally thought he did it for her but it didn’t make sense since V didn’t know of Jumin’s plan to have her stay with him. 

So, who was it for?

MC decided five days was long enough. She quickly looked down the hall at V whom was in the middle of a call with Jumin about something business related. Now was her chance. 

Stepping into the room, it looked exactly the same as when V showed her briefly on that first day. She walked over and sat down on the bed. It was as comfy as it looked. Why didn’t V let her use it then? After all, he made her take his room and slept on the couch. She couldn’t convince him otherwise. But he had this bed. She should have been set up in this room and V stay in his. 

She ran a hand down the comforter. MC sighed and plopped down backwards onto the bed, her hair spreading out beneath her. Why did this bother her so much? It wasn’t her home, V could do with it as he pleased. She let her eyes wander around the room. The light reflected off the soft yellow that brightened the room up. The floral pattern matched beautifully with the paint. The lack of wall decorations reminded her that V sold all his photographs. So, of course, he wouldn’t have any hanging on the wall. Finally, her eyes landed on the closet. 

Standing up she went to open it, but when she pulled the doorknob it didn’t budge. She knew it wasn’t broken. V told Yoosung to put the box he brought over in there. She tugged again. 

Nothing. 

With a frustrated huff, she crossed her arms. Looking at the doorknob, she noticed the keyhole. Bending down she examined it. It must have been locked. 

Well this adventure didn’t end the way she was hoping it would. 

A call of her name stiffened her shoulders. She quickly left the room and answered V. Walking back into the living room to meet V, she could tell immediately that something was up. 

“What’s wrong, V?” She took a seat beside him on the couch. 

“Have you looked at the messenger lately?”

MC went to answer, but stopped. When was the last time she looked at the messenger? The last time she could remember was the day before she came to stay at V’s. Had it really been that long?

“I…it’s been awhile. Why do you ask?” She tucked a leg under her as she awaited V’s response. 

“Jumin mentioned it while we were talking. Both of us knew that Jumin announced to the others only two days ago about the situation we’re in, but the reactions were not the best so it seems. And I guess since we haven’t been on to say anything about it, it didn’t help.”

MC frowned, “What do you mean exactly?”

“I think you should take a look at the messenger.”

She nodded and opened the app. Her phone quickly vibrated and let out a series of dings. 3 missed calls, 16 text messages, and 12 unread chats. Oops.

Calls were the easiest to unveil first. Zen, Jaehee, and Saeyoung. 

She quickly scrolled to see whom had texted her. Yoosung had texted twice, Jaehee once, Zen twice, Saeran once (surprisingly), and Saeyoung ten times. Her heart immediately sunk. How could she have not heard the alerts. They all probably thought she was ignoring them. Yoosung asking for permission to come made more sense now. 

“V, this… I’m such a bad friend.”

V looked shocked at her words. “What? Don’t say that. You’re the furthest from that.” He gently reached forward, searching for her hand. Once finding it, he grabbed it bringing it up to his other hand to grasp it between the two. “Listen and believe me when I say that you are an amazing friend. At times I think we don’t deserve you and I know the others have felt the same way before.”

She tried to protest, but his smile stopped her. “You’re an amazing woman. Don’t convince yourself otherwise.”

She felt herself tear up. He sounded so sincere and genuine. MC scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for saying that.”

He put her hand down onto her knee, patting it before completely moving his hand away. “You’re welcome.”

She let the moment last a bit longer before pulling herself away. “How many notifications do you have from the messenger?”

V’s mouth tilted into a slight frown. “A few. Mostly missed calls from Jumin and Zen. A text from Yoosung and…from Saeyoung,” the last words came out in confusion. “I don’t know how to feel about it since I know he’s not,” he paused, “Not in favor of me right now.”

Reaching up, she took his face into her hands. She didn’t know why she did so, but it happened before she could stop herself. The shocked expression on V’s face made her falter but she didn’t move back. It was MC’s turn to talk his confidence up.

“He just needs time. But he still cares about you deep down, I know he does. But let him come to that realization on his own.”

Slowly V melted into MC’s hands, his hands coming up to cover hers, “You’re too good to me.”

She smiled at him. Even though something in her mind begged her to make this moment last, MC let her hands fall after a minute. They had something important to deal with right now.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like what’s going to be said, but we need to see how these chats went. I think we need to see the other’s reactions and how they feel so we can apologize to them properly.”

With that she pushed the first missed chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on the room? Haha the pieces are slowly making their way into the story now and it makes me so excited to watch as they fit into place to eventually create the full picture. And things to look out for in the nearby future: sadness and more obliviousness in the romance department haha. Also the next chapter is going to be mostly the missed chats, calls, and text messages. So it'll start in the past and move it's way to the present moment of where this chapter starts.


	16. Unread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was said in the missing chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to say that I'm so very sorry it took so long for me to get this out to you all. I wanted to get this out by the end of October but some live changing news was handed to my family so I had to hold off a bit. But now that midterms are over I should have time to write more. I did have more I wanted to add to this chapter but for the sake of getting an update in, I ended it where I did.

Some of the chats were from more than two days ago, MC decided to skim through them quickly so she could then access the more recent ones. A smile ebbed its way onto her face as she watched Zen boast about his success in landing the role he’s been eying for awhile and MC giggled at Jaehee’s equal amount of enthusiasm over the news. The chat didn’t last long as only Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung quickly wrapped up the conversation, it figured since the chat took place in the middle of the day.

The next one was just Saeyoung and Yoosung joking about LOLOL. Apparently a new DLC had come out for the game and Yoosung was ecstatic. 

The following chat was of Jumin asking Saeyoung how Saeran was doing. According to Saeyoung, everything was okay now. Well, as okay as things could be for the time being considering all that happened. 

Yoosung told hold of the next chat, the topic being about a girl from his biology lecture he thought was cute. Zen, the big brother that he is to Yoosung, took the lead in suggesting how Yoosung should go about asking her out. Which of course embarrassed the poor boy. Seven joined for a minute to be, well, Seven. 

MC paused after the chat finished. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Which worried her. The way V asked if she looked at the chats made it seem like something was wrong. The fifth chat however, did include all of the R.F.A. That must have been when Jumin told the others. She took a steadying breath and opened the chat. 

Slowly everyone entered the chat, all claiming that Jumin texted them to join. Once everyone was in he wasted no time getting straight to the point. That as of now MC was staying with V to help him adjust back into the real world after being in a coma for so long. Immediately questions began to fly. Yoosung was concerned about MC being with V, just the two of them. His trust in V still not the best. Zen was also concerned about the two of them being alone, but for a much different reason. Jaehee brought forth the notion of it being a logical notion for someone to stay with V, but was confused to why it was MC doing so. Surprisingly Saeyoung had remained quiet until he claimed that work called and that God 707 had to go do his duties for the world. One by one the others quickly left to deal with their emotions on the situation.

MC’s jaw clenched in worry. Why didn’t she tell anyone anything? She was so caught up in helping V that she didn’t even notice her negligence of the others. 

Chat after chat the others vented out different emotions; Zen’s confusion, Yoosung’s jealousy, Jaehee reprimanding them for not telling them themselves and Jumin’s delay on the news, and finally everyone was back into one chat room. 

Jumin claimed he gave MC and V time to adjust to living together before telling the others so that no one would try to interfere. MC sighed. Just what did Jumin think the others were going to do exactly? Break in and whisk MC away in the middle of the night to leave V to fend for himself?

She rubbed her forehead in exasperation. She pulled her legs up to curl further back into the couch as she settled down to continue on with the chats. 

MC’s finger froze over the chat button when she noticed it was just Saeyoung in the chat. He hadn’t said anything during the previous chatrooms and the fact that he was the only one in this chat worried her. 

Saeyoung started ranting like he normally does, going on about how the stars looked that night and something about a cat constellation that reminded him of Elizabeth the 3rd. But then every other entry started to sound more emotional, more questioning. He went on about how the stars never feel like they change yet they do, but why do they have to? Why can’t they just stay the same? Stars are beautiful yet unforgiving with how they let us think that they are still the same, still there for you to look at in the night, to wish upon. But in reality, the star that you’re looking at is gone. Has been gone for ages. The only thing that remains is the light that is still in the process of traveling to Earth, to you. And that’s it, a false star giving you hope in the darkness of night; a hope that doesn’t actually exist in the first place. After that he logged off. 

MC didn’t exit the chat. MC didn’t move. She couldn’t. Saeyoung…something was wrong. This wasn’t the man she grew to know. What happened?

Was he talking about V? About Rika? Or could he be talking about…her?

A tear drop landed on her phone screen, startling her briefly. Reaching up, she felt the wetness at her eyes. She was crying? Quickly she snuck a look at V, he hadn’t moved from his spot either. His phone was at his ear, his voice a soft murmur as he spoke with hushed whispers to whoever it was. 

When did he get a phone call? Or had he called someone and MC was just too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice?

She used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe the tears away before the man next to her noticed. 

There were only two chats left. She clicked on the next one, featuring everyone. And it was all about Saeyoung’s chat. MC gulped. She had no idea what the others made out of it.   
Saeyoung was back to his joking manner, teasing Yoosung about how he whined about wanting MC to come take care of him too. Zen kept trying to bring up Saeyoung’s chat, to find out what he was talking about. But Saeyoung dodged every attempt with something else going on with one of the others. When the conversation steers back to MC and V, the tone shifts. So far it seems that it’s a three to two split on whether they agree with the situation or not. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin all thought that this was good for V. Yoosung and Saeyoung both felt unsure if MC should be with V. Jaehee brought up that she understood why both would feel that way. Zen however, brought up the idea that the two were just jealous. They had no issues with her visiting V everyday at the hospital, but they were worked up over this? The only real difference was that V was awake. Yoosung sent an angry emoji and claimed he only wanted to make sure V didn’t take advantage of MC’s kindness, that he was being selfish keeping her away from them all. Jumin stated that MC could leave whenever she felt she needed to, that it was her that decided to stay for however long she wanted. V wasn’t taking advantage of her, nor her him. 

Zen then brought up something that made MC choke on her spit. Coughing, ignoring the look she earned from V, she re-read what Zen said. 

“You’re just freaking out so much because you like her and don’t want her to fall for V.”

She re-read it again, pausing the conversation so that she could keep it on those words. She mouthed the words, not daring to read them out-loud for V to hear. Why would Zen say that? There was no way that Saeyoung would…like her like that. They were just friends, right?

The chatroom went silent. Yoosung broke the silence with an elegant “what?”

So of course, Zen repeated himself with the notion that Saeyoung was only freaking out like this because he has feelings for MC. After that Saeyoung left the chat. Nothing said, just left. 

MC zoned out of what was said after that in the chat. She supposed it was a good thing she didn’t participate in this chatroom; she wouldn’t know what to say in response to this. She forced her self to move on. The next chat was only Jaehee, whom was left wondering why neither she nor V had logged in over five days. Had it really been five days?

MC felt more tears threaten to fall, her nose stinging with the sensation. 

Her phone calls, she needed to listen to the messages. She rushed to find the missing calls, then voicemail section in messenger app. Zen, Jaehee, and Saeyoung. Saeyoung, she waited to hear him last.

She listened to Zen rant about the role he landed and how excited he was to tell her about it. That she needed to answer her phone the next time he called so they could talk. It had been awhile. 

Jaehee, the mother hen she was, just wanted to let MC know if there was anything she needed to let her know. That she still had the spare key to MC’s place so she could get anything from her apartment as well. She then wished the MC had success in helping V as much as she could. That Jumin mentioned something about V’s eyesight but she wasn’t sure if he was still trying to get V to have the surgery or if V’s vision had worsened. 

MC sighed, it was probably a mixture of both. V hadn’t said anything, but he’s using objects around him more to guide him around; relying on his cane more. His vision was definitely worse. 

Finally, it came to Saeyoung’s call. 

He didn’t greet her with the friendly tone she was used to. In fact, he didn’t greet her at all. The pressure of the tears in her eyes increased as she listened to him. 

“MC, why aren’t you answering my text messages? Why haven’t you said anything in the chatroom? Are you still there? I- I just want to know why you didn’t tell me? I know you have your reasons, that you’re trying not to upset me. But, why did I have to learn about this in the chatroom from Jumin of all people?” MC could hear more emotion build up in his voice the more he talked. “Why not from you? You…you know things about me, a side of me I haven’t shown. I opened up to you, but you can’t do the same? Why? Why couldn’t you have told me? I-” he hung up. 

Her heart broke. She hadn’t heard this tone from him since the incident with Mint Eye. And now it was back, but because of her. 

With shaking hands, she opened the text messages.

V must have felt something was off, he hung up his phone call to give her his full attention. He asked something along the lines if she was okay, she sounded upset, MC wasn’t exactly sure. She didn’t even notice she had made any sounds. She nodded, hoping it was a correct answer.

Sixteen. Sixteen missed text messages. She skipped Jaehee, knowing hers would be more normal than the others. Yoosung had two, both asking her to come help him and him stating he didn’t fully understand what was going on. Zen just warned her about the dangers of men, even though he didn’t think V would try anything. And to just call if she needed anything. 

She held her breath. Saeyoung had asked why she didn’t answer his texts. Now she was going to see exactly what he sent to her.

You’re staying with V? When did this happen?

How long have you been there?

Why didn’t you tell me? You could have you know.

Were you afraid of how I’d respond? I know I have issues with him but you don’t. I know that.

Why aren’t you answering me?

MC, please just answer me.

MC. Answer. Please. Just a word, anything. Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? Tell me please.

Don’t read that last chatroom please. Don’t. 

God, please tell me you didn’t read that last chatroom. Please say something?

Don’t forget about me.

MC could hear the curious tone change text by text into panic. And the last text took what was left of her heart and ground it into dust. She felt a hand settle over her own. Her eyes locked with V’s. 

MC was confused and heartbroken. She had left her friends with no responses to their questions, leaving them to figure out their own. What was going through their heads right now? She felt a bubble of unidentifiable emotions brewing in her chest. There were so many feelings she couldn’t pinpoint just one. Couldn’t name the state this left her in. She just knew she was upset. Gently rising herself from the couch, she once again ignored V, whom called out for her. She walked out the door, into the hallway of the apartment complex. She walked down a few steps, finding the stairwell, and exited into it. After two flights, she stopped. Her knees buckling under her, she sat down on the closest step. It wasn’t long before the tears rolled down her cheeks, painting the cement of the stairs with dark spots. Loud sobs pulled their way out from her chest. 

Footsteps sounded from overhead. She knew she should stop, allow the person to pass her before crying again, but the dam was broken and she couldn’t stop. Embarrassment took over causing her to cry even harder. After a few more steps, she could hear another noise that came between each step. She peered up from her hands. Blurred by tears, she could make out a blob of teal slowly heading down the stairs. She frantically tried to wipe her eyes, to make the tears disappear. 

“MC?” V’s voice echoed through the shallow space. “I hear you, but where are you exactly?”

MC tried to speak up, a broken crack coming out instead. She sniffled but stood and reached for V whom was coming nearer. She took a gentle hold of his arm and lead him over to where she was sitting. Settling them both down onto the stair, she finally found her voice again.

“V how did you know where I went?”

“I followed you from the moment you got up from the couch. Well, I followed the best that I could.”

MC laughed a broken laugh that slowly turned into tears again. She placed her head in her hands, hiding her face from V.


End file.
